


Sex Taxes

by randomskittles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomskittles/pseuds/randomskittles
Summary: Castiel is at work, trying to get through all the tax returns during tax season. Dean brings him dinner.





	Sex Taxes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta maggiemaybe160. :)
> 
> Inspiration came from a conversation we were having where the words sex Taxes came up and this idea popped in my head.

Castiel was at work. It was tax season, and working for the IRS, Cas was busy— very busy, which meant he'd be lucky if he even made it home tonight. Thankfully, Dean understood that Castiel was a slight workaholic during tax season. 

Castiel was in his office, looking over a return, checking for mistakes, when suddenly a container of food was placed in front of him. He hadn't even heard the door open. Castiel looked up to see Dean standing next to him with a sympathetic look on his face. 

“Dean. Thank you.” Castiel's voice was rough from disuse. It had been hours since he'd talked to anyone. He cleared his throat and smiled at his thoughtful husband.

“No problem, Cas. You deserve a break.” Dean was wearing his traditional flannel— green today, probably because he knew Cas liked him in green— and worn jeans with his work boots. Dean put a hand on Cas’ shoulder, rubbing gently, to comfort him, then leaned down to give him a loving peck on the lips.

Castiel sat back and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Dean and gave him a wry smile. “I guess I do. A short one, though, because I still have so many returns to go through.” Dean's hand feel away, and he turned towards the only other chair in the room.

“I know, babe. But you gotta pace yourself. I don't want to be a widower anytime soon,” Dean said, while grabbing the chair on the opposite side of the desk and bringing it to the same side as Castiel before sitting down. 

“I'll try, Dean,” Cas rubbed a hand over his face, clearing the work from his mind, ready to have dinner with Dean.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said with a genuine grin. Castiel noticed for the first time that there were actually two containers of food as Dean opened his container and dug in. It smelled spicy, but Cas turned his attention to his own food.

He pulled his dinner towards him, noticing for the first time that it was Chinese food. Teriyaki chicken with fried rice and egg rolls. His favorite. He gave Dean his gummiest smile and then dug in. The food immediately made Cas feel better. He hadn’t realized how long it had been since his lunch earlier in the afternoon. He listened to Dean tell him about his day at work as he ate.

When they were done eating, Dean quirked an eyebrow, “you know, Cas, maybe I can help you relax.” Dean gave Cas his smoldering ‘come hither’ look that never failed to make the blood rush in Cas’ veins, among other places. This time was no exception. 

Dammit, Cas thought, his heartrate quickening as he took in the sexy man in front of him. 

“Dean, I have to—,” Cas protested weakly.

“Cas. You can take a half hour and take care of your needs. You're here almost 24/7 during the tax season anyway. Let me relax you before you get too stressed out to think straight.” With that, he scooted his chair closer to Cas and reached for Cas’ zipper. Cas didn't stop him. 

“I'm all prepared for you, babe.” Cas got light headed as his cock filled too fast in response to Dean’s grazing fingers. 

Dean stood up and leaned over the desk, undoing his pants and pulling them down in the process. Revealing the dark blue plug that was nestled in between his cheeks. The one that was slightly smaller than Cas’ cock, ensuring that he'd be stretched enough that it wouldn't hurt too much while still being tight. It was Cas’ favorite. 

Cas reached to take off Dean's shirt. He didn't care if they only had a few minutes, he wanted to see all of Dean— to feel Dean's naked skin under his hands. Dean shivered, knowing that Cas was going to take his time now- to torture him. Cas ran his hands over Dean's back and ass, avoiding the plug. He reached around to play with Dean's nipples, making Dean let out a low moan. 

Continuing to play with one nipple, Cas let his other hand explore Dean's torso, searching out all his erogenous zones. He trailed his fingers greedily over the hard muscle of Dean’s abs and trailed just low enough to make Dean gasp.Castiel leaned over Dean's back, knowing Dean loved the contrast of Castiel being dressed in a suit while Dean was naked. He wasn't completely naked right now, but it was close enough. Cas nipped at Dean's ear. Dean whimpered. 

“I love the noises you make, Dean. But right now, we have to be quiet. You don't want anyone to hear you and come find out what we're doing,” Cas said, pitching his voice low enough for Dean to hear and intentionally more gravelly.

Cas leaned back enough to look at Dean's ass and grabbed the end of the plug. He slowly pushed it in and out of Dean's hole, making Dean shudder but, he kept quiet. “Good boy, Dean.” Castiel knew how much Dean loved being called good boy, and the dominance turned them both on, not that either of them needed help with that at present. 

Castiel pulled the plug out all the way and set it on an empty part of the desk. Then he reached into the top drawer for the lube he kept there for the times he got… frustrated… at work. He pulled himself the rest of the way out of his trousers and slathered himself with the lube before smearing the remainder across Dean’s ready hole. Then he placed himself at the entrance to Dean's ass and slid home, biting down hard on his lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape him. 

He waited a moment, reveling in the tight warmth of Dean as he bit the inside of his cheek so that he wouldn't come too soon. He relaxed gradually before leaning down to Dean’s ear. 

“You feel so good around me, Dean.” He whispered, his breath hot on Dean’s neck, as he pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside that tight heat.

“So tight.” He thrust back in, hard. Pulled back. Dean kept quiet, just like he was supposed to, his hole flexing in reaction around Cas’ cock.

“So hot.” Another thrust in. And out. Dean’s muscles rippled in response, tightening in his back and releasing the tension. 

“So wet.” Another hard thrust in. Dean’s tight hole pulsated around Cas. Cas watched Dean’s hands on the desk, his fingers curling in silent ecstasy.

He set up a steady rhythm, telling Dean just how good he was being, how good he felt. 

When he felt himself getting close, he reached around to Dean's cock, only to feel Dean tighten around him and start coming all over the desk and his hand, the warm liquid thick over his fingers.Castiel buried his face in Dean's shoulder, to keep from crying out as Dean's rhythmic clenching pulled Cas’ orgasm from him. 

Castiel thrust wildly into Dean as he came, until he gave one final, hard thrust and held, grinding as deep as he could into Dean. Finally, Castiel relaxed, resting his forehead on Dean's shoulder, breathing hard. The sweat from Castiel’s forehead mixed with the beads of perspiration on Dean. When he was reasonably stable, he sat back in his chair, pulling Dean with him. Suddenly, Dean started laughing. 

“What's so funny, Dean?” Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

Dean pointed at the desk. “I came all over the paperwork, Cas. It's sex taxes now.” Castiel looked over at the ruined pages, wet with Dean’s cum and shook his head, biting back a laugh. Of course Dean would make a lame joke.

Cas turned Dean around to face him and pulled his face to his, kissing his husband, sipping at his lips. Dean's hand came up to touch Castiel’s cheek as he responded, deepening the kiss. Dean's mouth opened under his and Castiel swept his tongue into Dean's mouth, staking his claim until they were both breathless. Only then did Castiel pull back.

“Sex taxes,” Castiel repeated, trying to hide his amusement. “Seems yours are finished.”


End file.
